valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Harbinger: The Beginning (HC)
| Universe = Valiant Comics | Series = ''Harbinger'' (Volume 1) | Featured = Harbinger Renegades Toyo Harada | Writers = Jim Shooter | Artists = David Lapham Bob Hall | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = | Next = }} Solicitation (taken from the back of the trade paperback) In 1992, legendary writer Jim Shooter and newcomer artist David Lapham teamed up to reinvent a staple of comic book storytelling – the superhero team genre. Their darker approach more realistically portrayed superpowered teenagers. The characters behaved like real people, blurring the line between good and evil. The heroes were flawed and sometimes loathsome, while the villains were often noble and frighteningly identifiable. Harbinger became a critical and commercial smash hit, sparking a national obsession with Valiant Comics. Harbinger's first issue was named Collectible of the Decade by Wizard Magazine, appeared on Wizard Magazine's top ten list for a then-record eight consecutive months, and in 2006 was named the 1990s Comic Book of the Decade by Sequart."The Ten Most Important Comic Books of the 1990s" (March 2006 by sequart.org) Harbinger also became one of the most popular comic series of the 1990s, selling over 5 million comic books. Harbingers are human beings with extraordinary powers of the mind. Throughout history, their dangerous abilities tended to lie dormant, emerging in occasional bursts that are brought on by stress. This all changes when Japanese tycoon Toyo Harada, the world's most powerful Harbinger, establishes the Harbinger Foundation. The organization s vast power and resources are dedicated to train other Harbingers and promote Harada's vision of world betterment, no matter the cost. Soon after, the Foundation discovers the existence of teenager Peter Stanchek, the only Harbinger who can rival Harada's own Godlike powers. Collected here for the first time is the landmark story that revolutionized the superhero team genre. Harbinger: The Beginning is one of the most celebrated stories in modern comics. * Collects the full Harbinger origin story (Harbinger issues #0-7) by comics legend Jim Shooter and Eisner Award-winner David Lapham for the first time * Digitally recolored under the direction of original Valiant colorists * Digitally remastered with the approval of Jim Shooter * Includes the original rare Story of Harada coupons in full color for the first time * Includes an all-new eight page Origin of Harada story by Jim Shooter and original Valiant creator Bob Hall (Shadowman) featuring the first appearance of a new key Valiant character Issues (listed in order of appearance) * * * * * * * * * ''Story of Harada'' (1992) * ''Origin of Harada: Failsafe'' (2007) Synopsis Notes * This hardcover is the first ever publication in the history of Valiant Entertainment. It was released in and followed by two more hardcovers, ''X-O Manowar: Birth'' and ''Archer & Armstrong: First Impressions'', in 2008. It would then take Valiant Entertainment four more years before they started publishing their own monthly series beginning with in . * New cover penciled by , inked by , and colored by . * Digitally recolored by , , , , , , and . * The hardcover contains to short stories: ** The ''Story of Harada'' is a three-page long story by Jim Shooter and David Lapham that was originally serialized in black & white on the reverse side of the six mail-away coupons bound into ''Harbinger'' issues #1-6. It was re-colored for this hardcover by and . ** The ''Origin of Harada: Failsafe'' is a seven-page long brand-new origin story written by Jim Shooter and illustrated by Bob Hall and Joe Rubinstein. It is the first original story ever published by Valiant Entertainment. Gallery Hardcover File:Harbinger The Beginning.jpg| Collected Issues Harbinger Vol 1 0.jpg| Harbinger Vol 1 1.jpg| Harbinger Vol 1 2.jpg| Harbinger Vol 1 3.jpg| Harbinger Vol 1 4.jpg| Harbinger Vol 1 5.jpg| Harbinger Vol 1 6.jpg| Harbinger Vol 1 7.jpg| Related References